<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust the Dog by Maybe44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516592">Trust the Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44'>Maybe44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hudson &amp; Rex (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, S03E10- All in the Litter, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust the dog. He knows what's best for you when you're too blind to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust the Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yesterday's episode left me frustrated to no end, so I just needed to fix it for my emotional well-being. 😉<br/>Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Jesse Mills picked up the last crumbs of the Donuts they had bought to celebrate the wrap up of their latest case, he looked at Charlie inquiringly. </p><p>"What?" The detective asked, his eyebrows raised.</p><p>"So...," Jesse began, "Sarah might have mentioned that you were on a date on Saturday night?"</p><p>"Hrm."</p><p>"And she might have mentioned that it didn't turn out well," he added.</p><p>Charlie shrugged, "Michelle was allergic to dogs. And, um, she didn't quite approve of Rex living with me, I think. Somehow I think I'll never find the perfect woman, who just walks in and immediately connects with Rex."</p><p>Jesse shook his head in exasperation, "You really don't see it, do you?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You know, you're actually a smart investigator. But when it comes to your personal life, you seem pretty oblivious."</p><p>"Huh? Jesse, seriously, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>Jesse sighed in frustration and grabbed his bag, "You know, maybe you should open your eyes to what - or who - is right in front of you."</p><p>Charlie looked at the young tech cluelessly and then eyed Rex, who was sitting right in front of him, his head tilted to the side. </p><p>Already at the door, Jesse turned around and sighed once more, "I wasn't talking about Rex, you know. But he is a good judge of character, after all, and I'm pretty sure he's got it figured out long ago. You trust him with your life, don't you? Why don't you trust him with your <em>love-</em>life as well? Just... trust the dog."</p><p>Rex barked approvingly and watched while Jesse left the bullpen. </p><p>Charlie looked after his friend and crouched down next to Rex, patting the dog's neck, "Huh, that was weird. Do you have any idea what he's been talking about, buddy?"</p><p>Rex huffed and looked pointedly towards the glass door, where Sarah could be seen, talking animatedly to Joe Donovan. Charlie watched his two friends from the distance with his arm draped over the dogs back, a smile crossing his face when he saw Sarah laughing at something Joe had said. Suddenly Rex withdrew from his embrace and walked up to the door, which he opened with his paws. The dog walked directly up to Sarah, jumping on his hindlegs and licking her face enthusiastically. She drew her head back and laughed while she only fended off the slobby dog kisses half-heartedly.</p><p>Still crouching on the floor where Rex had left him, Charlie froze when realization hit him full force.</p><p><em>Sarah</em>. It had been her all along. His best friend, his closest confidante. She had walked into his home that very day; and she had immediately connected with Rex. She had even told the dog that she loved him, and it was more than evident that Rex loved her just as much. </p><p>Jesse's words rang in his ears. <em>'Trust the dog'</em> They soon were replaced by Sarah's voice saying <em>'Could happen'</em> when he had rambled about a woman walking into his appartement, immediately connecting with Rex for once. </p><p>In fact, he had seen it happen, not only once, but multiple times in the past months. </p><p>He mentally head-slapped himself for not seeing it any sooner. It would never work out with any other woman. His heart belonged to Sarah alone, and had belonged to her for a long time now.</p><p>Seeing Joe disappear into his office and Sarah turning around to leave with a last soft stroke over the dog's head, he jumped up and ran after her, "Sarah! Wait!"</p><p>She turned around and looked up to him with a warm smile. </p><p>"Um, I was thinking about hanging out at my place tonight... You now, just...um...hanging out?"</p><p>"Sure," Sarah agreed, "I'll be over in an hour or so, just let me clean up my desk for the night. Should I text Jesse?"</p><p>"Oh, no no, I got that covered. See you later, then!"</p><p>~~~ </p><p>Almost two hours later a knock sounded on Charlie's door. Nervously he glanced back over his shoulder before opening. He had been pretty busy in the meantime.</p><p>"Hey, Sarah, come on in."</p><p>Sarah pushed past him " Sorry I'm late, I got hung up. Well, I still beat Jesse to it, as it seems," she grinned, turning around where she found Charlie standing right behind her, taking her coat from her. "Thank you," she sniffed testingly and grinned, "Hey, you wearing cologne again?"</p><p>Charlie smiled sheepishly and only now Sarah looked around to find the table set for two and lit with flickering candles, soft music playing in the background. </p><p>Her mouth opened and closed and finally she turned around to face Charlie, "I take it Jesse is not coming over tonight?"</p><p>He shook his head and moved closer, taking her hands in his, "No, he's not. Sarah, I, um... I'm sorry."</p><p>She tilted her head to the side and eyed him anxiously. </p><p>Charlie continued, "I'm sorry I was blind for so long. I was an idiot. It's been <em>you</em> all the time. I know, it took me like forever to see, but now it's suddenly as clear as if someone had switched on a light. Sarah, I'm in love with you."</p><p>A single tear slid down her cheek.</p><p>“Happy tears?” Charlie asked, a bit panicked.</p><p>She was in love with an idiot. But he was <em>her</em> idiot.</p><p>“The happiest.” she assured him, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him senseless.</p><p>-The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>